


Routine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young Jensen has never masturbated because anytime he has a hard on, his daddy is there, available and willing to take care of it for him.In the mornings, when Jensen wakes, he already has an empty bladder and his dick soft in Jared's slack and warm mouth, just the way Jensen likes.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the acts written in this work. It's purely fictional.
> 
> Previously known as Water Service, revised.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jensen is a happy child. Despite losing his mother when he was barely a toddler, his dad was able to bounce back and raise him as best as he could. Jared was such a laid back man, that as grew up, Jensen understood how much power he had over him. He never had to worry about anything, because his dad was always there to take care of him. 

When he wakes up in the morning, Jared’s already there; curled up at his feet with his mouth on Jensen’s soft cock. Jared was so good at this now, knew how to keep his mouth just the right side of slack, knew when Jensen was ready to let go. Sometimes Jensen would wake up at night already pissing, and he’d feel Jared’s mouth tight on him, drinking it all down. Nowadays something new was happening, and sometimes Jensen would wake up with his dick hard like it had never been before. Jared took care of that too.

It had taken a while to convince Jared this was what Jensen wanted. Jensen vividly remembers all the tantrums he had to throw in the beginning. Jared did everything for him, anything he’d ever asked for he’d had. He made Jensen’s lunch in the morning and dropped him off at school, listened attentively when he picked him up in the afternoon and asked about his day, bathed him, tucked him into bed at night. All Jensen wanted was this one thing.

The first time Jared had acquiesced he’d been so hesitant. His face had flushed bright red when Jensen happily wriggled out of his shorts, and he’d made sure to turn off the lights, like Jensen couldn’t tell what was happening in the dark. It had felt so good; Jared opening his mouth around Jensen’s little cock. He took him all in so easily, his boycock and balls, wet and warm and just like heaven. Jensen had sighed and put a small hand to Jared’s hair, stroking his daddy as he let go. Jared had a made a low moan as Jensen pissed inside his mouth, and swallowed and swallowed around him.

Now that he’s older Jensen knows exactly what to do to get his dad’s mouth on him as often as possible. He drinks as much water as possible during the day. He asked Jared for a mini fridge last Christmas just for this purpose; stocking it up with water and soda. It sits in the corner of his room, and while he’s doing Math homework or reading for History, Jensen takes in as much liquid as he can. Sometimes he’ll call his dad over for help, and Jensen sees the way Jared tracks his movement when he drinks, eyes the can of soda sitting innocuously next to Jensen’s textbooks.

It helps him concentrate to have Jared there sometimes, that’s what Jensen tells Jared. And Jared drops to his knees and folds his long body under Jensen’s desk. He’s always happy to serve his boy, so proud of how hardworking Jensen is. Then Jensen usually opens the zip of his fly just enough to ease his cock out, or pushes his basketball shorts just enough to allow access. He loves when Jared touches him, his big hands nearly wrapping around Jensen’s slim hips, but at times like this he doesn’t let Jared lay a finger on him. He just wants to use him, to let the only part of Jared touching him be his mouth.  _ Thanks Daddy _ , Jensen will say, and curl his hand around Jared’s face. He thinks about his piss on his dad’s tongue,  sliding down his throat, filling his stomach up. He makes Jared take off his shirt so he can see him, plays with the twin nubs of his nipples, runs his small hand down his dad’s flat stomach to his navel. No part of Jared is off limits for Jensen to see or play with, and Jensen thinks in awe sometimes that he’s even  _ inside _  Jared, every fiber of him dedicated to Jensen.

Every time is just as good as the first, the instant relief as Jensen releases, his bladder slowly relaxing, the urgency blending into pleasure. When he’s done he eases out of Jared’s mouth, and lets him lovingly lick the last drops from the head of his cock. Even though Jensen gets boners now Jared can still take him to the root. He tells Jensen he’s still growing, that he’s gonna have a big cock one day just like his daddy. The thought of being too big crosses Jensen’s mind. It worries him enough that he tells Jared he should practice. He’s seen the dildo Jared keeps in his nightstand; Jensen’s a curious kid, and there aren’t any secrets between them. The thought of anyone else getting to use his daddy like Jensen does makes him burn hot with anger. So he arrives to the perfect solution, and sometimes when Jensen’s empty and they’ve got some time, he asks to see Jared practice on his dildo. He watches as Jared takes it in as much as possible; licking and sucking,  worshipping it like he’ll do to Jensen’s grown cock one day. 

He’d made Jared show him everything the same day he’d found the dildo, and asked if he could stick himself inside Jared like Jared did with his toy. He was too small then, too soft, but now he knows the day’s coming soon when he can watch as Jared makes himself wet and ready, then slide his teen cock inside. The thought makes his cock harder then ever, so compelling, getting under his skin and tightening his gut.

Sometimes as they shower together, Jensen lathering Jared's skin, touching everything single spot he can reach, Jensen touches Jared's little asshole. He knows that one day this special place will receive his cock too and he thinks about how good will be when Jared's holds his piss and cum inside his ass. 

So Jensen fingers the pink hole, breaching it with his small fingers as Jared gasps and his own cock leaks. But Jensen won't let him touch his purple dick, he makes Jared wait until he wants to piss again and only then Jared is allowed to come as Jensen pisses on his cock and opened hole. Taking ownership of Jared's pleasure. 

Jensen can't wait to fuck his big ol’ daddy because he knows that’s when Jared will be fully his, when he’ll own every part of him. Until then, he’s told Jared no one else gets to use it. His dad is happy to agree.

Sometimes Jensen feels like teasing his daddy up.

When he gets home after school, he lets Jared drop to his knees in the foyer, standing about half a foot away so he can aim inside his dad’s mouth. If he’s feeling playful Jensen likes to walk backwards slowly while he’s pissing, making Jared crawl after him in an attempt to catch every stray drop; it’s a delicate balance between how hard the tile must be on his knees and how much he wants to take in everything Jensen has to give him. Jensen loves the sight of Jared’s open mouth, the pink curl of his tongue, the way he can see his piss land inside and collect there, sometimes so much that Jared has to close his mouth quickly to swallow, and gets Jensen’s urine splattering all over the lower half of his face.

Other times Jensen likes to have Jared lie down so he can ride his dad’s face. Jared knows to have his mouth open when Jensen straddles him, ready and waiting for Jensen’s skinny thighs to press against either side of his head. Jensen likes to drop his sack inside and have Jared suck him, thinks about how much bigger his dad’s balls are and how nobody’s servicing them; his little boy balls are more manly than Jared’s will ever be. When he’s had enough Jensen let’s Jared wrap his mouth around his soft dick so he can let go, rocking back and forth as he releases. The first couple of times Jared had nearly choked, and that had been quite the mess. But if he makes one it’s up to Jared to clean it up, so Jensen doesn’t mind. Sometimes dads take a while to learn.

When he’s feeling mischievous Jensen likes to see Jared drink his own pee. Jensen likes how silly his daddy looks, naked on the bathroom floor with his long legs curled, his privates on display between his thighs. Jensen can even see his dad’s hole fluttering. He imagines fitting his slim hips against his dad, making him bend over or get on all fours so Jensen can piss inside him. As he swallows his own piss, he’d have to hold Jensen's inside. He would make Jared wait, he thinks, for however long he wanted. Then he would let Jared let it go. But for now he's happy to see Jared just making a mess of himself.

As Jensen watches, Jared will attempt to curl forward as much as possible and aim for his mouth, but he’s rarely fully successful. He gets his face and chest wet, mouth open, hand on his dick as he tries to hit his target. It makes Jensen feel funny inside, low in his gut, hot and flushed. He’s usually hard by the time Jared is finished and ready for Jared to open his mouth, still wet with his own piss, and suck him off.  Jensen stands on the bathtub as he holds Jared's head against the wall, holding him in place for his dick. Jared's mouth is deliciously skilled by now, so he sucks Jensen's little dick with all the tricks his knows; tongue playing with his balls as he deepthroats, wrapping his shaft with tongue curled, wet slurping and desperate for his boy’s cum. 

On weekends, Jared takes Jensen to baseball practice. After a couple of hours of running and gulping down Gatorade, Jensen always has a full bladder to unload. He combs the crowd for his dad and stares meaningfully at him before getting a nod from his coach to use the restroom. It’s a public bathroom but Jared doesn’t seem to mind the dirt grinding into the fabric of his jeans, just kneels down in an empty stall with Jensen. Jensen’s just shy of hitting his growth spurt, still short enough that Jared has to bend over to take Jensen’s cock in his mouth. He’s sweaty and over warm from the heat, but Jared still seems to enjoy it, attending to Jensen’s needs carefully, his head moving gently under Jensen’s hands. When he’s letting go Jensen tilts Jared’s head up to get a better view of his dad’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and Jared stares back up at Jensen with wide, loving eyes.

_ What does it taste like _ , he asks Jared once. They’re on the couch together like they are used to on sunday’s afternoons. Jensen’s watching TV, head turned against a cushion, laying on their big sofa on the living room. Jared’s between his open legs, just holding Jensen’s cock and balls in his mouth. His big hands fully cover Jensen’s pale thighs as he props them up.  Jensen’s already relieved himself, but it comforts him to have Jared keep him inside for a while afterwards. Jared slowly lets go, lips gliding on wet skin. He’s hesitant, almost embarrassed.  _ It tastes...like you _ , he says finally,  _ I don’t mind it. I love it cause it’s you, Jensen _ . It isn’t a proper answer, but Jensen doesn’t press. So he puts his hand on Jared's head to make him go back at servicing him, his cock already missing his dad's warm and slack mouth. 

 

In that same night however, he let’s go in the toilet for the first time in ages, drops a hand to catch a few drops. His nose wrinkles instantly as it hits his tongue. It’s not completely horrible, but it’s not something he’d want to taste again. It turns the gears in his mind instantly, and Jensen wonders at how Jared could love it so much.  _ Because he loves me so much _ , Jensen thinks. And he’s known it before but it’s like the knowledge is sudden and new, overwhelming. He knows his dad’s what some ladies have called ‘a catch.’ Co-workers that cooed over Jensen’s eyes and freckles, who Jensen had seen staring at his dad with lust in their eyes when Jared wasn’t looking. And Jensen had him all to himself, he realized. If Jared loved doing this, Jensen could tell him to do anything and he was sure to obey.

 

The deliberate hydration routine is just the first step to establish a more strict routine on his dad. When Jared’s done drinking Jensen’s piss, Jensen lets him suck his cock to get him off as well. He always asks, because he loves making Jared say it.  _ Daddy do you want to suck my cock? _  And Jared nods and gets to work, licking up and down, holding Jensen’s shaft delicately with his fingers. He could wrap his hand completely around Jensen’s cock so easily, but he likes reminding Jensen of how he’s his big man,  _ his big boy _ . He doesn’t have a lot of come just yet, but Jared still drinks that down. Or he lets Jensen spurt right across his face as Jensen learned to love the sight.

The other kids at school are starting to date, but Jensen doesn’t think he’ll ever need to. His daddy already loves his cock so much, and one day he’ll love drinking down Jensen’s big loads just as much as he loves drinking down his piss.

_ I wanna do this forever _ , Jensen whispers at night. He’s sleepy, yawning and knuckling at his eyes. Jared’s mouth is wrapped around his flaccid dick just like always. He’d asked his dad once if there was a name for this, if other people did this as well, and Jared had flushed before mumbling,  _ it’s called cockwarming _ . Jensen thinks Jared is the perfect cockwarmer.

He taps the side of Jared’s mouth to get him to open up further, drops his ballsack inside the welcome, wet heat. He rolls his hips as Jared keeps his mouth carefully slack, sealing his lips so perfectly around Jensen. Jared doesn’t say anything because he can’t, but Jensen knows his daddy loves him. Jensen knows he’ll always be there to use.


End file.
